<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Is Up by PistachioCuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416381">Time Is Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts'>PistachioCuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Luz never made it home, Old Age, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>20 years in the future. Eda and Lilith’s curse is worsening and aging them quicker. But Eda had already aged farther and is getting sicker by the day. They all knew it was time</p><p>(Also Luz never managed to get back home)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; King, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park &amp; Gus Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Is Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eda? Are you awake?”</p><p>Luz quietly walked into the room, seeing Eda curled up in her nest, gently petting King’s head.</p><p>She was looking sicker and sicker by the day. She was frail, skinnier, pale and the curse aged her faster and faster. The time will run out any minute now and they all knew.</p><p>The sickly old woman looked up at her former apprentice, a small smile on her face as she watched Willow and Gus and her sister Lilith enter the room beside her.</p><p>They all had grown so much over the years. Luz walked closer and gently crawled and sat in the nest beside her, the other three following. The movement awaking the tiny king of demons.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Willow softly asked, keeping the warm smile on her face despite the pain they were all going through.</p><p>“Horrible” Eda weakly chuckled.</p><p>Hours passed that the six sat together, laughing and recalling times from the past 20 years they spent together.</p><p>Luz’s smile fell as she took Eda’s staff and gently unscrewed Owlbert from it, letting the owl softly hoot as he flew to his owner, landing in her open palm.</p><p>It went quiet for a few minutes. There wasn’t any time left at all, they all knew.</p><p>“......Eda?”</p><p>Luz quietly asked, shifting closer.</p><p>“Yeah, Kid?”</p><p>“Thank you....Thank you for everything. For taking me in, for teaching me how to be a witch, for basically being my mom when I couldn’t go back home..for raising me. Thank you”</p><p>Eda smiled as she held a hand up to Luz.</p><p>“Cmer, kid”</p><p>Luz nodded as she got closer, letting Eda softly lay a hand on her cheek.</p><p>“I love you, you know that, right?”</p><p>The human hiccuped slightly as tears began falling down her cheeks. Willow and Gus holding her tightly from behind while Lilith and King sat close behind Eda.</p><p>Eda slowly sat up, she was still extremely weak and moving hurt, but she sat up nonetheless to wrap her arms around her former apprentice. Leading to all of them being in the group hug.</p><p>They stayed like that for awhile before taking notice of Eda’s breath noticeably slowing. They let go, letting her lay back.</p><p>King curled up on her chest, clutching to her while Owlbert sat on Luz’s shoulder, sadly hooting to his creator.</p><p>Luz and Lilith both held onto Eda’s hands tightly.</p><p>“Eda..just a couple more minutes..please”</p><p>Luz quietly begged, clutching to her hand as tears spilled down her cheeks and Eda’s breathing become slower slower.</p><p>And then, it was quiet. No more noise, it all fell silent. The only thing that could be heard was Luz’s quiet sobbing as she held Eda’s limp hand to her cheek.</p><p>They were all quiet, crying and holding onto one another for comfort.</p><p>The time was up, they all knew it was coming.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>